


Fireworks

by LaylaBoBayla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Camping, Cuddling, DA - Freeform, DA2, DA3 - Freeform, DAII - Freeform, DAO, Drabble, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, Feel-good, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot, da1, dai - Freeform, dragon age origins - Freeform, kiss, lots of fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaBoBayla/pseuds/LaylaBoBayla
Summary: Anders decides magic is awesome- lots of fluff





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I uploaded anything! Thanks for your patience. I didn't put a lot of work into this, it's just a drabble to get me back in the writing groove.

They lay side by side, the Korcari Wilds stretching nearly twenty leagues in every direction and nothing but endless night sky above them. Garrett’s and Anders’s hands were intertwined, their temples pressing together as the stars wavered above them. Their fire had long since smothered itself, but the summer night was anything but cold. A gentle breeze blew against them, carrying the twilight symphony of grasshoppers and an occasional owl with it.

“And that one is Peraquialus, ‘The Voyager,’” Anders said. Garrett’s eyes followed Anders’s slim finger as he traced out a ship made of stars. “Some people say it carried the first people to arrive in Thedas into Tevinter.”

“Reminds me of Isabela’s ship…!” Garrett murmured, turning his head to kiss Anders’s jaw. His stubble brushed against Garrett’s lips, longer than normal. He smelled like the wilds, any trace of elfroot chased away by campfire and rain.

“Can you believe we’ve already been in the wilds for three months…?” Anders said quietly, turning to look at Garrett. In the low light, Anders’s face took on an almost otherworldly look, shadows carving out his cheekbones and turning his eyes into two dark, glittering pools.

“It’s nice to finally get some alone time.” Between Isabela, Merrill, and the rest of the crew aboard the ship, it never felt like they had found any time to truly be together.  
Anders turned to stare back up at the stars, slowly stroking his thumb across Garrett’s hand and brushing over every rough spot and callous brought on by almost a year and a half on the run. First sailing with Isabela, and then camping in the Wilds had worn on both of them, making quiet, content moments like this rarer and rarer.

They hadn’t seen a Templar in months.

Anders seemed to be having similar thoughts. “You know, love… We’re totally alone out here.”

“You don’t say,” Garrett snorted, pressing even closer to Anders, “it’s just us and the darkspawn.”

“And there aren’t even any darkspawn around for once!”

Garrett scooted closer to Anders on their bedroll, “what did you have in mind…?”

Anders held up a hand towards the sky. Sparks burst from his fingertips, spiraling up towards the stars and leaving a trail of fire behind them. A beat, and then color exploded a few yards above their heads, making the air vibrate with a low boom and staining everything blue, green, and red. Garrett sat bolt upright, yelping.

“Anders!”

Anders was laughing, sending more fireworks up into the sky. Garrett gripped his shoulder tightly, staring up at the colorful display as it cartwheeled and soared, even putting the stars to shame. They soon got bigger, brighter, sparks raining down on the two of them as gold and silver streamed from Anders’s fingers. He sat up too, raising both hands to the heavens and lighting them up. His laughter rang out with the explosions, unleashed and brighter than ever before.

He was breathless by the time he finished, still chuckling and grinning at Garrett. The air tingled with the leftover magic, making Garrett’s skin prickle and the hair on his arms stand up.   
He was beaming at Anders, blown away by the display, his lover’s smile, that laugh. He took Anders’s jaw in both hands, giddy and slightly lightheaded himself as he ran a thumb along Anders’s cheekbone.

“What was that?!”

“The Maker said magic was a gift, right?” Anders said, still smiling the biggest smile Garrett had ever seen, “Why shouldn’t I celebrate something like that occasionally, while we’re safe from the Templars?”

Garrett shook his head, “well, you probably alerted every darkspawn in a ten-mile radius that we’re here but… that was amazing, Love.”

“We’ll be alright. I’ll let you know if I sense anything.” He put his hands over Garrett’s, closing his eyes as he relaxed. Garrett pulled him in for a kiss, smiling against his lips as he savored the slight prickle of magic lingering there. Anders shifted closer, nearly sitting on Garrett’s lap as he looped his arms around his neck.

The quiet, content moment was over, but this was better. They stayed pressed together, nearly getting drunk off each other as the stars wheeled slowly overhead, all but forgotten. Peraquialus dipped below the horizon, and the sun was staining the sky purple before the couple finally fell asleep, wrapped around each other and enjoying rare, peaceful sleep.


End file.
